Neon Genesis Evangelion: The Second Season
by inukora
Summary: After the third Impact a new enemy shows its-self, one ever greater then the 17 Angels that wish to take Earth for their dark master and Lord of Evil the 13 demon lord's are coming rated M so i can do what ever I want


Disclaimer: I don't own Eva but if I did this would be season 2

chapter 1

The Third Impact. A burst of A.T. Field energy so powerful, it swallowed the world. It was the final test by God to see if his children are ready to kill that which he could only seal by tempting the Impact's center with false happiness in a world without pain and to his joy the center chose wisely and stopping the impact allowing the center to reform the world as it was. But what happened to the A.T. Field energy? It was to massive to just vanish with out a trace and what of its center that absorbed all human knowledge where is it now and what of Nerv you ask well my friend that is where our story begins.

"Unit 00 activation stable connection at 78%" said Rei "Unit 02 activation stable connection at 87%" said Asuka " Unit 05 activation stable connection at 69%" said Toji "very good girls, Toji you need a little more work, we'll call it a day" said Ritsuko "Roger" they said together "i can't believe it's already been 2 years sense the third impact" said Misato "yes and in that time we have not found ever a trace of unit 01 or Shinji" said Ritsuko "yea I'm miss him" said Misato "we all miss him Misato, he did save us all, I wonder what happened to him" said Toji "ha don't worry he'll be back" said Asuka "how do you know that" asked Toji "because I was the first one he brought back, I saw him the Impact changed him he was determined and at peace he'll be back" said Asuka "Commander Ikari why are we continuing the Eva program?" asked Rei you see after the Third Impact Rei was reborn as a full human with her angel DNA being replaced by Gendo Ikari's DNA meaning genetically Rei was his daughter "because Rei the Dead Sea Scrolls state that if humanity where to survive the Third Impact that we would face an enemy even greater that the 17 angels" said Gendo "Please, what could be worst then the 17 angels?" asked Asuka "the 13 demons lords and their king" said Gendo in a dark tone "that's bad" "this is why we're training"

2 hours later

"sir an unknown object is approaching" "do we have a reading!" "yes A.T. Field detected blood type..." "what's wrong?" "this can't right its blood type is red" "looks like the first demon lord is here do we have a visual?" "yes sir" then it came on to the screen the top half human-like but it had a long snake-like neck while the bottom half was that of a snake "the jet is ready sir" "good drop the N2 mine lets see what we're dealing with" with the said the N2 mine and exploded into a powerful burst but as the smoke cleared it was clear that the N2 was worthless as it didn't even scratch the demon lord "pilots get to your Evas now" "but sir only Unit 02 is full operational unit 00 and 05 still have no limbs" "fine launch Unit 02" "roger" and with that said Unit 02 was launched

In the City

"alright lets kill this thing" said Asuka as she charged in with her spear she running as fast as she could when suddenly the demon's tail shot out of the ground Asuka barely had time to dodge as it struck Unit 02's torso the out of instinct she attack the tail with everything she had but to her surprise her attack just bounced off "what the hell" but just as she said that the demon's tail wrapped around Unit 02 as the rest of the demon's body shot out of the ground its right hand then grabbed Unit 02's head and thrust it into the ground and pinned Unit 02 the demon then open its mouth as red energy shined from its mouth "SHIT!" but just as the demon was about to fire a purple fist came out of nowhere and hit the demon in the face causing it to release Asuka and fly to the other side of the city

"S-Shinji" said a stunned Asuka "Hey Asuka long time no see" said Shinji "Yea" "And I see that you've really grown in the two years I've been gone looking good" said Shinji with his thumb up and a wink "Y-YOU PERVERT" yelled Asuka blushing "What can I said Asuka your beauty is like the moon I can't help but look" said Shinji "hey Shinji its good your back but why don't you hit on Asuka when when a demon isn't trying to kill us" yelled Misato "oh right speaking of which" at that moment Gendo's cell rang which he answered "hello this is Ikari" "WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME!" yelled Shinji "SHINJI, FOCUS, GIANT SNAKE DEMON!" yelled Misato "fine,fine"

the demon then attacked Shinji but he just dodged and cut out its tail using his A.T. Field and as it screamed in pain Shinji then punched throw its chest ripped out its S2 organ and crusted it in his hand killing it "how did you kill a demon lord so easily" asked Ritsuko "that wasn't a demon lord it was only a messenger to signal the start of the war" answered Shinji in a dark tone

**okay the stage is set but ideas for the 13 demon lords are welcome so tell me what you think of in the reviews or sent me a message **


End file.
